VFK Gingerbread House Competition
VFK Gingerbread House Competition! It's Christmas and that means Gingerbread, Frosting, Candy Canes, Peppermints, Gumdrops and Chocolate! Now it's up to you to craft all these delicious ingredients into an amazing Gingerbread House! Rooms can be entered in the Gingerbread House Competition anytime between Wednesday morning, December 19th and Saturday, December 22nd, 2012 at 10:00 P.M. (Pacific Time). With hundreds and hundreds of Gingerbread House Pieces to choose from, the uniqueness and creativity for this competition will be unparalleled! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1. To register for the competition, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to design and build your room after you have entered your room in the competition. 2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time, Saturday, December 22nd, 2012. 3. In the Gingerbread House Competition having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) 4. You may enter any type of room for the Gingerbread House Competition. Including rides, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5. Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Gingerbread House Competition will receive: First Place *All New Gold Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Moonlit Room *Gingerbread House Package *Gingerbread House Contest Pin *10,000 credits Second Place *All New Silver Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Moonlit Room *Gingerbread House Package *Gingerbread House Contest Pin *5,000 credits Third Place *All New Bronze Gingerbread House Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Moonlit Room *Gingerbread House Package *Gingerbread House Contest Pin *4,000 credits Fourth Place *Gingerbread House Package *Gingerbread House Contest Pin *3,000 credits Fifth Place *Gingerbread House Package *Gingerbread House Contest Pin *2,000 credits Warm up your ovens and get building your Gingerbread Masterpiece! Merry Christmas! Designers are the Best Judges! Putting those last finishing touches on a gingerbread house can be time consuming and mind wracking, but in the end your gingerbread house looks beautiful! After all your baking, frosting, shaping and sprinkling you've been through to create your gingerbread masterpiece, get ready to compare your confectionary handiwork with other sleep deprived competition opponents! That's right, all those who have entered the Gingerbread House Competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Saturday, December 29th, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! After the judging is complete you will receive your special judging awards! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 50 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will earn one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Gingerbread Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! The judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of their assigned Gingerbread Designs will receive the Best Gingerbread House Competition Judge Pin! All judging must be completed by Monday, December 31st, 2012 at 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Who will win the VFK Gingerbread House Competition? Only you can decide! Participation Prizes Judging Prizes Winners Prizes